


Против солнца тени не видно

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взяв новый заказ, Аомине и не думал, что запустит тем самым череду непредсказуемых событий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Против солнца тени не видно

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры"  
> Вычитка и бетинг - Джеки, Лис, Аурум

Всё прошло слишком легко.

Он похлопал себя по нагрудному карману, проверяя, на месте ли добытый инфокристалл. Чёрная куртка с ярко-жёлтой эмблемой Службы Перевозок делала его невидимкой в промзоне: для парящих в воздухе камер он был одним из многих безликих служащих, курсировавших в течение дня по территории.

Шёл не спеша. Сейчас торопиться было некуда. Он уложился в двенадцать минут из пятнадцати запланированных, значит, три минуты в запасе задавали другой темп ходьбы. Шёл, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, внимательно прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли вдалеке сигнал тревоги, но только ветер свистел между приземистых зданий. Однако где-то в районе затылка поселилось смутное чувство беспокойства.

Покинув промзону, он словно окунулся в другую реальность. Шум машин, крики зазывал уличных лотков, музыка из кафе и караоке на каждом углу, бойкий гомон девчонок, летящие им вслед выкрики парней – все эти звуки окружили, окутали, затянули в себя. Заставили чуть расслабить плечи, чуть ускорить шаг, сливаясь с толпой. 

И неон. Всюду море неона, насколько хватает взгляда – жёлтого, синего, зелёного, красного. Вывески, указатели, билборды, витрины, интерактивные экраны – всё вокруг сияло, переливалось, мигало и плясало отблесками на лицах прохожих, превращая их в разноцветные маски. Все давно привыкли, что огни не гаснут даже днём – дни теперь такие пасмурные, такие тёмные, что почти сравнялись по темноте с ночами. Бесконечно хмурые, дождливые тучи не давали пробиться солнцу уже несколько лет. 

Он огляделся и быстро коснулся пальцем крохотного наушника:  
– Лис, это Пантера, я на углу Пятой и Восемнадцатой. Прикрой мне юго-запад до магистрали.  
– Кого я слышу, – раздался мягкий голос. – Мне уж показалось, ты за ум взялся, сидишь в каком-нибудь офисе, строчишь коды. – Голос неуловимо поменялся, стал холоднее и строже. – Вижу тебя через спутник, сейчас подключусь к системе. Снова игнорируешь мои просьбы и берешь заказы в одиночку?  
– Там нечего было делать всей команде, – буркнул он в ответ. – Там и одного было много.  
– Особенно если этот один – ты. Конечно, я понимаю.  
– Да дело плёвое совсем, заказчик и сам мог спокойно туда войти и забрать кристалл. Не знаю, зачем было вообще нанимать кого-то. Свой процент ты получишь, не волнуйся.  
– Когда это меня волновали проценты? – возмутился голос в наушнике.  
– Всегда? – хмыкнул он.  
– Сколько отвалят?  
– Пять кусков.  
– Сколько?  
– Ты слышал.

Какое-то время голос в наушнике молчал. Он даже забеспокоился – не пропала ли связь.

– Какого цвета кристалл ты забрал? – наконец отмер собеседник.  
– Это имеет значение?  
– Поверь – имеет.  
– Чёрного.  
– Я же просил, Аомине!  
– За пять кусков я бы и красный взял, но заказчику нужен чёрный. И какого хрена ты зовёшь меня по имени, Имаёши? Сам же всегда нудишь – в эфире только ники.  
– Это защищённая линия, а ты идиот.  
– Отвали. Только сначала камеры отверни до магистрали.  
– Уже сделал. Я же просил выше жёлтого не брать.  
– Перестань так волноваться, поседеешь раньше времени.  
– Я с вами скорее в психушку попаду, чем поседею. Конец связи.

Лавируя в потоке людей, Аомине нырнул в глухой проход между домами, снял рюкзак, вытащил из него бейсболку с эмблемой «Шанхайских Тигров», вывернул куртку ярко-синей стороной наружу и направился вверх по Восемнадцатой. Впереди маячила громада Арены – вот-вот должен был закончиться матч. Время он подобрал идеально: толпа болельщиков в таких же ярко-синих куртках и бейсболках высыпала из здания Арены, едва Аомине поравнялся с ней. Повсюду, на каждом интерактивном экране заплясали заставки с эмблемой «Шанхайских Тигров» – синим же тигром – и результатом матча. «Шанхайские Тигры» обыграли «Гонконгских Драконов» со счётом 384:259.

Аомине затесался среди радостной толпы, пьяно орущей нескладные кричалки, но ни на секунду не проникся общей эйфорией победы. То, что теперь называлось баскетболом, по сути, им уже не являлось. По крайней мере, для него. Люди в баскетбол больше не играли. Тех, кто играл в баскетбол, сложно было назвать людьми. В погоне за извечным «быстрее, выше, сильнее» профессионалы заменяли костные суставы на искусственные, мышцы – на синтетические волокна, вживляли в мозг и глаза анализаторы. Битва технологий – не битва стратегий, способностей, таланта. В итоге побеждала команда с лучшими модификациями игроков.

Как это может кому-то нравиться? Игроки, двигающиеся по площадке с такой скоростью, что смотреть матчи нужно в замедленной съёмке; количество заработанных очков бьёт никому не интересные рекорды; новые и новые модификации, спонсоры, ставки, идиотская реклама, синий тигр…

Почему у «Шанхайских Тигров» клубные цвета были синими – единственное, что вызывало слабый интерес к старой привязанности. В баскетбол Аомине не играл последние шесть лет, с тех пор, как оказался в Шанхае.

В условленном месте он передал инфокристалл заказчику, проверил, поступила ли на счёт оплата, и удовлетворённо кивнул. Всё прошло гладко, но посетившее ранее беспокойство так и не отпустило. Стоило бы поделиться опасениями с Имаёши, но если уж сунулся за заказом сам, то лучше самому со всем и разобраться.

Аомине знал Имаёши со средней школы, ещё с тех пор, как они подростками рубились в игры по сети. У них сформировалась своя команда – сам Аомине, Имаёши, Сакурай, Вакамацу и Куроко. Они влёгкую делали любых соперников. Потом игры стали не так интересны, и Имаёши внёс предложение: почему бы не взломать школьные архивы и не внести несколько корректив? Это действительно оказалось забавным развлечением. А потом они ковырнули будущие вопросы для итоговых тестов и попались. Тогда они ещё ничего не знали о следящих программах, и тем более - о методах их обхода.

Законники совершили огромную ошибку, оставив их ждать в одной комнате, пока приедут родители. У Имаёши уже был план. Он всё взял на себя как старший, отмазал остальных, сказав, что использовал их данные, чтобы запутать следы. Врал убедительно, глядя прямо в глаза парням из отдела кибер-преступлений. А в конце ухмыльнулся с таким победным видом, что Аомине впервые в своей недолгой жизни почувствовал восхищение чужим талантом.

Имаёши отстранили из школы на полгода, что не помешало ему закончить её в индивидуальном порядке с высшими баллами. С тех пор Аомине был уверен, что уж кому-кому, но Имаёши доверять можно. Конечно, Имаёши держал лицо, рассказывая, что просто любит, когда ему должны. Аомине знал, что это не так, по крайней мере, в отношении их четверых. Отношение Имаёши к остальному миру его не волновало.

Но именно в это дело Аомине предпочёл Имаёши не вмешивать. Не настолько оно было сложным и важным, к тому же – завершилось благополучно. К полуночи он добрался домой.

Окна не светились. Сацуки иногда играла в обиженную жену, выключала везде свет и дулась до утра, не отзываясь вообще. Аомине закрыл за собой дверь, стянул кроссовки и, глядя в тёмный провал коридора, почувствовал – что-то не так. В доме было слишком тихо. Обычно гудели системники, тихо бормотал приёмник на полицейской волне, работал спортивный канал телевизора или, что в последнее время случалось чаще, звучали музыкальные подборки Сацуки, бороться с которыми он почти перестал.

Аомине потянулся к пистолету, закреплённому на боковой стенке шкафа у входа.

– Сацуки? – тихо позвал он. – Свет.

Ответом была всё та же тишина. Свет не зажёгся.  
Аомине бесшумно прошёл в гостиную.

– У нас гости, Сацуки? – спросил он ещё раз, разглядев неподвижную фигуру в кресле. На неё падали цветные огни рекламы за окном, разрезанные полосками жалюзи. Аомине видел лишь рыжую макушку, впрочем, была ли она на самом деле рыжей? По гостиной плясали разноцветные пятна.  
– Она спит, – ответил незваный гость и пошевелился так, что мигающий свет упал на его руки. Он был без оружия. – С ней всё в порядке, я просто отправил её в спящий режим. Крутая работа, кстати.  
– Какого хрена, ты кто такой? Что нужно? – Аомине не приближался, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк и направив пистолет на незнакомца. В комнате могли быть и другие, незаметные в темноте.  
– Может, опустишь пушку?  
– И не подумаю. Это ты влез ко мне в дом, и я спокойно могу прострелить тебе колено. Или даже оба. Повторяю – что нужно?  
– А ты не часто держишь в руках оружие, я прав? – продолжил тот, будто не слышал вопроса. – Иначе понял бы по весу, что в магазине нет патронов.

Аомине не повёлся, не стал отвлекаться и проверять. Тогда незнакомец медленно повернул руку к полоске света и разжал пальцы. На ладони перекатывались патроны.

– В любом случае, в стволе есть ещё один, его хватит, – ответил Аомине. И больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как парень покачал головой.  
– Блядь! – но пистолет он опускать не стал и с места не сдвинулся.  
– Хреновое вышло знакомство, Пантера, – вздохнул рыжий.  
– Какое же это знакомство, если ты знаешь, кто я?  
– А ты знаешь, кто я. Мы сталкивались в Сети. Ты несколько раз уводил заказы у меня из-под носа. Я решил, что этот вопрос стоит утрясти лично.  
– В нашем деле кто первый успел, того и заказ, – довольно ухмыльнулся Аомине. – Как тебя зовут, говоришь?  
– Я не говорил, – незнакомец поднялся из кресла плавно, не делая резких движений, и в знак дружелюбных намерений выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони. – Мой сетевой ник – Тигр.

Аомине и правда встречал этот ник в Сети. И действительно увёл несколько заказов на стадии переговоров. Он пожал плечами.

– Не повезло тебе, в следующий раз будешь быстрее. Может быть.  
– Не сомневайся, буду. Больше у тебя не получится меня обыграть.

Он приблизился к Аомине и остановился прямо перед дулом пистолета.

– Я бы мог обезоружить тебя за две секунды, но мы и так неправильно начали.  
– И сразу закончим. Руки на стену и ноги расставь, – Аомине указал пистолетом, куда стать.

Назвавшийся Тигром шумно вздохнул, качнулся вперёд, и дуло пистолета упёрлось ему в грудь.

– Ты думаешь, я сидел бы и ждал тебя, если бы хотел ограбить? Или что там за мысли в твоей тупой башке?

Он прошёл мимо Аомине к выходу и, взявшись за дверную ручку, сказал:  
– Свет.

Свет загорелся во всём доме.

***

– Сацуки, что за хрень происходит? – Аомине вернул патроны в магазин и передёрнул затвор. – У нас что, день открытых дверей? Какого хера посторонние шляются по дому? Запусти защиту и силовое поле включи.

Первым делом он сразу проверил, не пропало ли то, за чем мог явиться в его дом любой хакер, да и не только хакер. Хочешь что-то спрятать – положи на видном месте. Этот старый принцип всегда срабатывал. В этот раз, очевидно, сработал тоже. Носитель матово поблёскивал в нише над изголовьем кровати.

Воздух перед Аомине пошёл рябью, и голограмма Сацуки в школьной форме с планшетом в руках заставила его ненадолго зависнуть. Наряды Сацуки порой вводили в ступор.

– Включить силовое поле, – старательно выводила она в планшете, а потом принялась грызть колпачок ручки.  
– Даже не пытайся подлизываться, не выйдет, – отрезал он, развернулся и, на ходу снимая футболку, пошёл в душ. – Завтра утром полный отчёт, сейчас я хочу только спать.

– Я не подлизываюсь, Дай-чан, я всего лишь нашла твои старые установки, – прощебетала Сацуки и отправилась следом за ним. – Короткие юбки, высокие гольфы, маечки в обтяжку – тебе и правда это раньше нравилось? Хотя я знаю про те твои журналы, странно, что ты оттуда не надёргал визуализаций. И чего я там, интересно, не видела, что ты так старательно задёргиваешь занавеску?  
– Это душ, Сацуки, исчезни! Я хочу помыться, один, а потом лечь спать и не слышать от тебя ни слова.  
– Вот зануда, – рассмеялась Сацуки, – смотри не поскользнись, воды набрызгал, весь пол залил.  
– Однажды у меня дойдут руки до твоих протоколов... – начал Аомине.  
– Ты только грозишься, – Сацуки поправила сползший гольф. – Но мысль твою я поняла. Спокойной ночи, Дай-чан.

Аомине выключил воду и выглянул из-за занавески – Сацуки в ванной не было. Всё-таки жить с искусственным интеллектом под одной крышей оказалось не так круто, как он себе представлял.

Сацуки, конечно, здорово облегчала жизнь, но каким-то непостижимым образом приобрела характер и привычки, раздражающие его до белого каления. Порой действительно хотелось её стереть, но Аомине не был уверен, что при тех же исходных данных у него вновь получится создать что-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожее на живущую с ним бок о бок Сацуки. И дело было не в том, что он сомневался в себе, а в том, что создателей у неё было двое. Он не чувствовал себя вправе решать судьбу Сацуки в одиночку.

Блаженно растянувшись на кровати, он выбросил из головы все мысли об этом дне. Привычно потянулся рукой к изголовью, пробежался пальцами по небольшой нише и замер. Пальцы скользнули по гладким стенкам раз, другой. Аомине подбросило на кровати:  
– Свет!

Спальню ярко залило светом, а на соседней подушке появилась Сацуки в розовой пижаме с синими цыплятами. Под мышкой она держала большого плюшевого медведя.

– Ты почему орёшь среди ночи? – зевая, поинтересовалась она и перебросила через плечо заплетённые в косу волосы.

Аомине молча смотрел на нишу. Она была пуста. Чёртовы временные голограммы, он ведь и сам ими пользовался. Как можно было купиться на такой простой обман?

– Он заходил сюда? – спросил он Сацуки, не поворачивая головы.  
– Нет.  
– Сацуки, ты знаешь, здесь кое-что лежало.  
– Сюда никто не заходил.  
– Тогда почему его нет на месте?  
– Может, ты переложил куда-то ещё?

Аомине не ответил. Чувство паники, ранее незнакомое, холодило всё внутри.В горле пересохло, и он шумно сглотнул. Если оно попадёт не в те руки... если его смогут расшифровать... Дальше он думать не стал.

– Просканируй помещение.  
– Уже.  
– И?  
– Нет.  
– Значит, его забрал Тигр. Кроме него, больше некому.  
– Но он не заходил сюда.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, ты же была в «спячке»?

Сацуки промолчала.  
Этот день упрямо не хотел заканчиваться.

***

Аомине знал, где искать. В многомиллионном Шанхае было не так много мест, куда могли податься «свои». «Своими» звалось всё хакерское братство, независимо от того, в какой точке земного шара находился любой из них. И каждый знал, где его примут, не спрашивая о документах и возрасте. В основном это были бары, открытые круглые сутки, но часто в таких местах, что не сразу найдёшь. Информация о них была только в Сети – доступ мог получить каждый взломавший защиту.

Ему повезло сразу: знакомый вышибала кивнул в ответ на описание. Аомине увидел Тигра у барной стойки и пошёл напрямик через толпу танцующих, не обращая внимания на недовольные возгласы тех, кто не успел убраться с дороги. Злость бурлила внутри раскаленной лавой, разъедая терпение, и руки сами сжимались в кулаки. Не хотелось устраивать драку в баре Изуки, но стоило только увидеть рыжего – накрыло с головой. Аомине остановился в нескольких шагах, прислонился к стойке и перевёл дыхание.

У Изуки всегда толпилось много народа, но этой ночью было не протолкнуться. Аомине окинул взглядом зал: танцпол, под завязку забитый теми, кто жил на риталине или уже на чём-то потяжелее, посерьёзнее; столики, между которыми бойко сновали официантки; на всех экранах, висевших на стенах – вечерний баскетбольный матч в замедленном режиме. И все в Сети. 

– Привет, Пантера-кун, – его бодро поприветствовали. – Ночной хищник вышел на охоту?  
– Привет, Шун, – хмыкнул Аомине и почувствовал, как злость немного отступила. Изуки одним своим присутствием умел разрядить обстановку. – У тебя сегодня шумно.  
– «Тигры» выиграли, вот народ и празднует, – он ловко жонглировал бутылкой вермута и шейкером. – Видел результат?  
– Видел, – Аомине скривился, будто лимон куснул.  
– Они всегда выигрывают, на них даже ставки перестали принимать. Извини, отойду.

Всегда выигрывают, как же. Аомине вновь сжал кулаки. Не слишком ли много тигров развелось в Шанхае? Он посмотрел на того, за кем охотился сегодня. Тигр сидел спокойно, глядя на стоящий перед ним шот. Что ж, хотя бы этот тигр был правильный – рыжий.

По-хорошему, следовало бы вытащить проходимца на улицу и уже там разобраться. Доставлять неприятности Шуну не хотелось. Познакомились они давно, благодаря Тецу, и не раз выручали друг друга с тех пор, как Шун однажды помог им с прикрытием. Многие перебравшиеся из Токио в Шанхай предпочитали держаться вместе.

Аомине двинулся вдоль стойки, обходя посетителей, как вдруг Тигр поднялся со стула и направился в сторону уборной.

Тем лучше, меньше свидетелей – меньше проблем. Аомине выждал пару минут и отправился следом.

– Йо, – он закрыл за собой дверь, но приближаться не стал.

Тигр стоял к нему спиной и смотрел на отражение Аомине в зеркале над умывальниками. Он выключил воду и принялся вытирать руки бумажным полотенцем. Медленно, тщательно, будто не было в этот момент ничего более важного. Аомине скрипнул зубами.

– Виделись, – плечи заметно напряглись, Тигр не сводил взгляд с отражения Аомине. Возле единственной кабинки сосалась угашенная парочка.  
– Пошли вон, – коротко бросил им Аомине.  
– Какого… – начал было один из них, но второй потянул его к выходу, невнятно бормоча о том, что с Пантерой лучше не связываться.  
– Надо же, – Тигр наконец обернулся. – Ну и репутацию ты себе нажил.  
– Отдай то, что стянул у меня, и вали из города. Я два раза повторять не буду.

Тот сделал вид, что удивился. Причём так натурально, что при других обстоятельствах Аомине мог бы поверить.

– Я ничего у тебя не брал, – брови сошлись над переносицей, но это выглядело скорее нелепо, чем грозно.

Аомине вздохнул и шагнул вперёд.

– По-хорошему, значит, не хочешь?  
– Я ничего у тебя не брал, – повторил тот и упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.  
– Оно ещё у тебя или уже успел скинуть? – Аомине подошёл совсем близко. Тигр был почти одного с ним роста, похожей комплекции, разве что в плечах чуть пошире. Для этих мест он был такой же аномалией, как и сам Аомине.  
– Ты что, глухой? Говорю же, я ничего… – Аомине коротко замахнулся и впечатал кулак в скулу Тигра. Тот ударился спиной о зеркало, и на голову ему посыпались осколки. Он ответил моментально, но Аомине был готов – ушёл от удара, нырнул под руку, заломил её за спину и впечатал Тигра грудью в стену.  
– Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому, – прорычал Аомине и тут же отлетел к кабинке, больно ударившись спиной о дверцу. Она затрещала, но выдержала напор. Тигр схватил его за грудки и тряхнул так, что зубы клацнули. Дверца рухнула на пол.  
– Перестань, объясни нормально…  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, во что вляпался, придурок! – Аомине сделал подсечку и, повалив Тигра на пол, уселся сверху. Тот резко дёрнулся и перевернулся, прижав потерявшего равновесие Аомине к полу всем телом.  
– Объясни ты толком, – сделал Тигр ещё одну попытку достучаться, но бесполезно. Они катались по полу, нанося друг другу злые, беспорядочные удары, до тех пор, пока Аомине снова не удалось сесть Тигру на живот, жёстко стиснув бока бёдрами.  
– А ну прекратили! – рявкнул Изуки, и их окатило холодной водой.

От неожиданности Аомине ослабил хватку, и Тигр почти вывернулся из захвата. Почти.

– Вы разнесли мне туалет! – Изуки с пустым ведерком из-под шампанского в руках смотрел на них с нескрываемым любопытством. – Это было ожидаемо, но я думал, что успею. Оказалось – не успел, и ожидание обернулось неожиданностью.

Аомине потряс головой, и мелкие кусочки льда резво поскакали по полу. 

– Мы всё возместим, Шун.  
– Почему это «мы»? Ты первый начал, ты и возмещай, – возмутился Тигр.  
– Не спорь, – Аомине крепче сжал бёдрами его бока. – Ты не в самой выигрышной позиции.  
– Это была самозащита, – пропыхтел тот. – Ты меня даже слушать не захотел.  
– Я не знаю, что у вас произошло, но самое время в этом разобраться. И пока вы на моей территории, выяснять это будете цивилизованно, – Изуки по-птичьи склонил голову набок. – Быстрее, у меня там полный зал трезвеющего народа, – поторопил он.  
– Он залез ко мне в дом и стянул кое-что важное, – начал Аомине.  
– Я думал, что ты дома, – перебил его Тигр. – Меня достало, что ты крадёшь мои заказы, и в Сети ты меня игнорировал. Что мне ещё оставалось делать? А те двое парней выходили от тебя, не таясь, и я подумал, что…  
– Двое парней?  
– Да, я потому и вошёл. Я сначала позвонил в дверь, но звонка не услышал. Потом смотрю – дом обесточен. Подумал, может, случилось чего…  
– Бред, у меня стоит четырёхступенчатая защита, дом не мог быть обесточен.  
– Говорю то, что видел. Потом, через минут пять после их ухода, появилась Сацуки. Остальное ты знаешь. Я отправил её в «спячку» и стал ждать тебя. Всё. И слезь уже с меня, ты тяжёлый, – Тигр пытался откинуть мокрую чёлку с глаз – Аомине крепко прижимал его руки к полу.  
– Он правду говорит, – заявил Изуки.  
– Уверен? – Аомине впился в него взглядом. – Точно?  
– Да.

Аомине помолчал, над чем-то раздумывая, потом поднялся и протянул руку Тигру, помогая встать.

– Аомине Дайки, – произнёс он, и Тигр непонимающе посмотрел в ответ. – Зовут меня Аомине Дайки, чего тупишь? Или передумал знакомиться?  
– Кагами Тайга, – ответил Тигр и, ухватившись за руку, стал на ноги.  
– Тайга? Тигр? Серьёзно? – Аомине рассмеялся. – Так плохо с фантазией?  
– Заткнись, – беззлобно бросил Кагами в ответ. – Я вообще сначала думал, что ты, то есть Пантера, девчонка.  
– Это ещё почему? – фыркнул Аомине.  
– Потому что пантеры, они такие, ну... – Кагами сделал неопределённый жест руками, видимо, объясняющий природу пантер. Аомине закатил глаза.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь о пантерах, да? К тому же, это просто ник в Сети, придурок.

Кагами не ответил, отряхивая с себя кафельную крошку, щепки и пыль. У Аомине немедленно зачесалось в носу, и он чихнул.

– Пойдём, надо выпить за знакомство и обдумать план действий, – он хлопнул Кагами по плечу. – Узнать тех парней сможешь?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Ему налью, а тебе – нет, – подал голос Изуки.  
– Шун, что за дела? – возмутился Аомине.  
– Ты сегодня на Втором? Не хочу, чтобы случилось то, что с Первым, – отчеканил Изуки и потряс пустым ведёрком. – Поговори мне тут.  
– Это было сто лет назад!  
– Какая разница?  
– Шун!

***

Несмотря на то, что близилось утро, в баре было по-прежнему шумно и многолюдно. Изуки без устали наливал, смешивал, мастерски жонглировал бутылками, тряс шейкером, шутил и успевал поглядывать в сторону столика, за которым примостились Аомине и Кагами.

– Почему ты мне поверил? – Кагами сидел, чуть задрав голову – из носа периодически начинала капать кровь.  
– Шун сказал, ты правду говоришь, – Аомине кисло смотрел на стакан молока перед собой – всё-таки у Изуки было своеобразное чувство юмора. Спина ныла, болели ссаженные костяшки, под глазом расплывался синяк, а мокрая футболка противно липла к телу. Кагами выглядел не лучше.   
– И этого достаточно, чтобы поверить абсолютно незнакомому человеку? Ты же хотел прострелить мне колени.  
– Шун – ходячий детектор лжи. Он видит то, чего другие не замечают. Не ошибся ещё ни разу. К тому же, вряд ли бы ты смог обойти мою систему защиты, это явно сделал кто-то другой. 

Кагами сердито сжал стоявший перед ним бокал с пивом, к которому так и не притронулся.

– Хреново бы получилось, если бы я действительно прострелил тебе колени. Я не извиняюсь, – быстро проговорил Аомине в ответ на удивлённый взгляд. – Не за что извиняться, просто ты не такой уж придурок, каким показался сначала. Как выглядели те парни?  
– Ммм, – Кагами на минуту задумался и прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти прошедший вечер. Тень от ресниц упала ему на скулы. Ресницы были длинные, тёмные, Аомине захотелось провести по ним кончиками пальцев и проверить, такие ли они мягкие на самом деле, какими кажутся. Кагами резко распахнул глаза, и Аомине встретился с ним взглядом.   
– Так что там с теми парнями? – пробурчал он и снова уставился в свой стакан, где поверхность молока уже покрылась плёнкой.  
– Один из них был высокий, – Кагами не отрывал взгляд от Аомине и крутил в руках бокал с пивом. – Наверное, с меня ростом. Волосы длинные. Тёмные. А второй пониже, с короткой стрижкой, светлые волосы.  
– И это всё?  
– Ну да, а что ещё? – Кагами почесал затылок.  
– Какие-то особые приметы, я не знаю, шрам через всё лицо или хромота? Странная одежда, акцент, говорили, может, о чём-то, – Аомине от нетерпения наклонился ближе. – Давай, вспоминай.

Кагами снова закрыл глаза, пожевал нижнюю губу, шумно вздохнул, открыл глаза и виновато посмотрел.

– Нет, ничего такого.  
– Никакой наблюдательности, – откинулся на спинку стула Аомине. – В полицию бы тебя точно не взяли.  
– Можно подумать, тебя бы взяли.  
– Может, и взяли бы, – Аомине отодвинул от себя стакан. – Ты где живёшь?

Кагами замялся. Тоже отодвинул от себя бокал и рассеянно глянул по сторонам.

– Я… недавно только в Шанхае, две недели как из Штатов, поэтому…  
– Ясно, – кивнул Аомине и встал из-за столика. – Поехали.  
– Куда?  
– Ко мне. Вещи твои где?  
– У Изуки. Он оставил за стойкой. Постой, к тебе?  
– Забирай вещи, жду у входа.

***

Серия мощных землетрясений в Японии повлекла за собой цунами огромной разрушительной силы. Аварии на атомных электростанциях – одна за другой – а также гражданская и политическая оппозиция вынудили правительство в срочном порядке принимать решение об остановке реакторов. Однако непоправимый урон уже был нанесён. Многие предпочли уехать, выбрав для себя относительную безопасность материка. 

С годами наплыв беженцев в Китай стал настолько неконтролируемым, что властям пришлось принять меры, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать этот поток. В тридцатимиллионном Шанхае закон соблюдался строго – никто и нигде не мог поселиться без спецразрешения от Службы Контроля. Закон охватывал и мотели с гостиницами, и частную собственность, и даже ночлежки для тех, кто никогда не имел собственного дома. Дома могло у тебя не быть, но разрешение от Службы Контроля находиться в пределах Шанхая – как и любого другого города Китая, – должно было быть обязательно.

Аомине прекрасно знал, с чем столкнулся Кагами. И если раньше, ещё в самом начале ограничений, разрешение можно было подделать или купить, то за несколько последних лет это стало невозможно. Несколько самонадеянных новичков из «своих» однажды попались Службе Контроля на крючок, и с тех пор, зная, как работает вся схема обхода изнутри, законники настолько усовершенствовали меры защиты, что изготавливать поддельные разрешения стало не только дорого и долго, но и опасно. 

Миллионы камер по всему городу тщательно фиксировали передвижения граждан. О том, чтобы заселиться в мотель или арендовать жильё без предварительного посещения здания Службы Контроля, не шло и речи, но процедура получения разрешения могла растянуться от нескольких месяцев до нескольких лет. Очередь из желающих исчислялась тысячами.

С этой проблемой Аомине решил разобраться позже. Сейчас его волновала только пропажа и то, как быстро он сможет выйти на тех, кто обошёл защиту его дома и вырубил Сацуки. 

От мысли, что без помощи Имаёши ему не справиться, заломило в висках. Имаёши, конечно, поможет, но прежде выест весь мозг. Он будто наяву слышал поток едких и хлёстких выражений, в которых тот точно сдерживаться не будет. С другой стороны, он был единственным человеком, от которого Аомине был готов стерпеть что угодно.

Именно Имаёши непостижимым образом умудрялся вытаскивать его из всех передряг – а их было немало, – в которые Аомине влипал с завидным постоянством. Именно Имаёши прикрывал его перед родителями, когда он исчезал из дома на несколько дней и бросался из крайности в крайность. Именно Имаёши вовремя отвёз его больницу, когда Аомине разбился на своём первом, совсем простеньком байке. 

Аомине в те годы совсем не думал ни о том, что делает, ни о последствиях своих действий. Он хотел тогда только одного – одного человека со светлыми волосами и прозрачными глазами, вышагивающего рядом с ним и с невозмутимым видом тянувшего свой ванильный шейк через трубочку. Жизнь казалась прекрасной ровно до того момента, пока Аомине не решил признаться. Это казалось ему правильным, честным и естественным. Из-за этого всё и началось.

– Эй, ты что, заснул? – из воспоминаний его выдернул подошедший Кагами .  
– Это все твои вещи? – Аомине кивнул на большую спортивную сумку у ног Кагами, игнорируя вопрос.  
– Да. – Кагами засунул руки в карманы джинсов и с восхищением окинул взглядом байк, к которому привалился Аомине. – Твой?  
– Мой, – Аомине расплылся в довольной улыбке и ласково провёл ладонью по чёрному глянцевому боку. – Знакомься, это Второй. Второй, – обратился он к байку, – это единственный рыжий тигр во всём Шанхае. Правда, больше он ничем не интересен.

За это он тут же огрёб тычок под рёбра. Взвыл от боли и, зажав голову Кагами под мышкой, с силой взъерошил ему волосы.

– Больно же, придурок, смотри, куда тычешь!  
– Отпусти, сейчас опять кровь носом пойдёт, кретин!  
– Как дети малые, в самом деле, – донёсся до них голос Изуки. Он стоял в дверях бара и вертел в руках видеофон. Позади него маячила парочка втихую ржущих вышибал. – Вас нельзя оставлять наедине, сразу лезете в драку. Что на этот раз не поделили? Пантера-кун, мне позвонить твоей маме? Или, может быть, Лису? Ой, прости, это ведь одно и то же.  
– Не надо никому звонить, – проворчал Аомине и отпустил Кагами. – Мы уже уезжаем.  
– Передавай мамуле привет, – Изуки помахал им на прощание и скрылся за дверью.

***

– Если это Второй, то что случилось с Первым? – спросил Кагами. Аомине пытался пристроить его сумку на сиденье байка. Сумка упрямо не хотела держаться и скатывалась по гладкой коже сиденья.

– Разбил.

Аомине заметил пристальный взгляд Кагами и передёрнул плечами.

– Что уставился? Весь вечер пялишься, нравлюсь, что ли? – он наконец закрепил сумку, перекинул ногу через сиденье и, усевшись, застегнул куртку.   
– Может, и нравишься, – Кагами скрестил руки на груди. – Не решил ещё.  
– Сообщи, как решишь, – Аомине кивнул ему на место позади себя. – Садись и постарайся удержаться.

Кагами молча сел, крепко перехватил Аомине поперёк живота и прижался грудью к спине. Взревел мотор, и они помчались по пустым улицам. Если бы не тяжёлое грозовое небо, над городом занимался бы рассвет.

Аомине хотелось зажмуриться – неоновый калейдоскоп сливался в один поток света и резал по глазам. А ещё накатило давно забытое чувство комфорта от присутствия рядом человека, с которым неожиданно спокойно. Встречный ветер холодил лицо, но кончики ушей горели огнём. По животу, как раз там, где сходились ладони Кагами, растекалось тепло. Отчего-то дышать становилось всё тяжелее, и когда они наконец подъехали к его дому, Аомине с облегчением вздохнул.

***

– Аптечка у тебя есть? – спросил Кагами, едва переступив порог.  
– Зачем? – не сообразил Аомине. Он всё ещё чувствовал тепло чужих рук на своем животе, и от этого конкретно вело, будто он снова был подростком.

Кагами покачал головой.

– В зеркало себя видел?  
– А, на кухне посмотри, – махнул он рукой. – Где-то должна быть.  
– На кухне в третьем ящике справа, – подтвердила появившаяся Сацуки. Голограмма мигнула, и пижама Сацуки сменилась на форму медсестры. – Что случилось?   
– Долго рассказывать, не мешай, – Аомине рылся в шкафу в поисках чистой футболки.  
– Я же беспокоюсь, Дай-чан!   
– А меня беспокоит то, что кто-то взломал защиту, а ты даже не знаешь об этом. И их было двое, о чём ты тоже не знаешь.  
– Пока тебя не было, я нашла пропавшее время.   
– Говори, – Аомине вынырнул из шкафа и обернулся к Сацуки.

Она вздохнула, и форма медсестры на ней превратилась в строгий офисный костюм. Поправила на носу очки в большой оправе.

– Итак, систему никто не взламывал, они – кем бы они ни были – заглушили все источники питания. Старый, но эффективный приём. Не сработал ни один резервный генератор. Время отсутствия электроэнергии – сорок четыре минуты. Единственное, что они действительно взломали – это входная дверь, скан обнаружил следы физического воздействия. Восстановить время бездействия пока не удалось, но я работаю над этим. Поэтому не могу подтвердить факт пропажи носителя в этот период времени.

Беспокойство, давившее на плечи весь вечер, обрело чёткие очертания. Подтверждение Сацуки ни к чему. Значит, заказ всё-таки был обманкой и, получив пять тысяч кредитов за то, что отсутствовал дома в нужное время, он лишился того, за чем явно открыли охоту. Всё больше не хотелось втягивать в это дело Имаёши, всё меньше оставалось шансов этого избежать.

– ... ты очень плохо выглядишь, Дай-чан. Не лучше ли вызвать врача? – продолжала Сацуки.  
– Обойдусь без твоих советов, исчезни, – он наконец выудил футболку из шкафа и направился на кухню, где Кагами гремел ящиками.  
– Я могу набрать Имаёши, – не отставала она.  
– Исчезни!  
– Как знаешь, – Сацуки вспыхнула и распалась на пиксели.

Кагами обернулся и взглянул укоризненно:  
– Зачем ты с ней так? Она же...  
– Скажешь ещё хоть слово – ночевать на улице будешь, – предостерег Аомине.

Кагами поставил аптечку на стол.

– Сядь, надо обработать ссадины.

Аомине скептически посмотрел сначала на аптечку, потом на Кагами. 

– Садись, я знаю, что делаю.

Аомине сел и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Кагами обхватил его лицо ладонями, повернув к свету. Руки у него были тёплые, с жёсткими подушечками пальцев. На языке вертелся вопрос, не играет ли он в баскет, но Аомине промолчал. Кагами аккуратно прошёлся пальцами по вискам, ощупал нос и скулы, провёл вдоль линии челюсти, затем переместил их на затылок, легонько массируя. Вдоль позвоночника окатило волной тепла, по плечам побежали горячие мурашки. Губы Кагами были совсем близко, если немного наклониться вперёд и потянуться...

– Нигде не больно? – Кагами смотрел на него тёмными глазами, и кадык остро ходил под кожей. 

Аомине отрицательно помотал головой. Весь воздух из помещения куда-то исчез. 

– Синяк под глазом у тебя приличный, – отметил Кагами, отстранился и достал из аптечки антисептик. – Хотя его почти не видно, разве что только на ощупь. Может немного жечь, – предупредил он, вооружившись ватными палочками.

Кагами наклонился к нему совсем близко, так что Аомине увидел россыпь бледных веснушек по переносице и почувствовал его дыхание на своём лице.

– У тебя веснушки, – он поднял руку и невесомо потрогал их. – Надо же… И синяк тоже нехилый.

Кагами покраснел.

– Не мешай.

Аомине послушно замер. А потом заметил, что брови у Кагами странно раздваиваются, и не сдержался:

– У тебя смешные брови. Странные. Дурацкие брови, – лишь бы что-то сказать и отвлечься от накатившего волной желания провести по этим бровям пальцем.  
– Я знаю, мне говорили, – не повёл ни одной из своих смешных, странных и дурацких бровей Кагами, продолжив обрабатывать ссадины на лице Аомине. Тот нетерпеливо поёрзал. – Не вертись, мешаешь же.  
– Ходил на курсы юных медсестёр? – спросил он, продолжая испытывать терпение Кагами. Невесть откуда взявшееся желание разозлить и вывести на эмоции физически жгло кончики пальцев.  
– Ходил, – кивнул Кагами. – На курсы оказания первой помощи. У нас все ходили, и старики, и дети.  
– Почему? 

Кагами какое-то время молчал, аккуратно опуская ватную палочку в антисептик и так же аккуратно касаясь ею ссадин. Аомине успел решить, что не дождётся ответа.

– Трясло очень, много жертв было.   
– Лос-Анджелес?  
– Лос-Анджелес, – кивнул Кагами и снова замолчал.  
– Нас тоже трясло, сильно. А потом цунами, – проговорил притихший Аомине и перестал мешать Кагами, повернув лицо к свету.  
– Значит, понимаешь.  
– Понимаю. 

Кагами шумно дышал, обрабатывал ссадины, мягко поворачивая голову Аомине кончиками пальцев, прижимался тёплым бедром к его боку, и Аомине казалось, что от его прикосновений кожа горит огнём.

– Готово, – через некоторое время сообщил Кагами. Голос был хриплый, словно в горло насыпали песка. – К ушибам уже поздно прикладывать что-то холодное, но вот этот гель должен помочь, – он положил тюбик на край стола.  
– А как же ты? – Аомине потянулся к антисептику. – Давай я помогу.  
– Не надо, – слишком быстро возразил Кагами и покраснел скулами. – Я сам. Где у тебя ванная?  
– По коридору направо, – ответил Аомине и выдохнул. У него стоял. У Кагами, как он успел заметить, тоже.

***

Кагами заснул в гостиной на диване, закинув одну руку за голову. Грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт его дыханию. Тихо гудели системники, бормотал приёмник на полицейской частоте, а Аомине никак не мог перестать размышлять о деле. Он мерил комнату шагами и прикидывал варианты: обратиться к Имаёши или разобраться самому. 

Наконец он решился. Взял ноутбук со стола, плотно прикрыл дверь в свою спальню и вошёл в Сеть. Ник Императора, как обычно, горел онлайн. Среди «своих» Император пользовался беспрекословным авторитетом и – это не поддавалось порой никаким объяснениям – всегда был в курсе происходящего. Как раз тот человек, кто мог ответить на интересующие вопросы.

Аомине вошёл в приватный чат.

 **Пантера:** есть разговор.  
 **Император:** оплата вперёд, как обычно. Услуги Сети нынче дороги.  
 **Пантера:** уже перевёл, проверяй.  
 **Император:** подтверждаю. Вопрос?  
 **Пантера:** кто за последний месяц интересовался глушителями на электронику?  
 **Император:** тебе нужно найти Фантома. Не моя сфера.

Аомине стиснул зубы. Не этого ответа он ожидал.

 **Император:** ещё вопросы?  
 **Пантера:** хотел бы обойтись без него. Есть другие варианты?  
 **Император:** не выйдет. Нет. Ещё вопросы?

Порой Аомине сомневался, человек ли вообще тот, кто скрывался за этим ником в Сети. Иногда ему казалось, что тест Тьюринга тот с треском бы завалил. Никто не видел Императора лично – он не стремился сближаться ни с кем из «своих», ограничив общение лишь Сетью. 

**Пантера:** других вопросов нет.  
 **Император:** желаю удачного дня. Береги себя, Пантера.

– Спасибо, Вашество, за абсолютно бесполезную информацию, – сказал Аомине экрану монитора. – И на это я потратил свой последний онлайн-кредит.  
– А я всегда говорю, что ты неразумно тратишь средства, а ты меня не слушаешь, Дай-чан, – Сацуки сидела на подоконнике и расчёсывала волосы.  
– Сацуки, я не собираюсь слушать машину.  
– Это было обидно сейчас, Дай-чан.  
– Ничем не могу помочь. Хотя...  
– Ты не будешь копаться в моих настройках, ты сам это знаешь.  
– Почему ты разрешила Кагами это сделать?

Сацуки не ответила.

– Сацуки?  
– Я разрешила ему думать, что он это сделал.  
– Что? – Аомине удивлённо поднял брови.  
– Я притворилась, будто ему удалось ввести меня в «спячку». Решила, что лучше просто понаблюдать за ним. Он не показался мне опасным, поэтому я не стала блокировать его в гостиной.   
– Почему ты сразу мне об этом не сказала?

Сацуки лукаво улыбнулась.

– А ты бы поехал за ним? Если бы с самого начала знал, что он ни при чём? Я знаю – не поехал бы. И не узнал бы о тех двоих, я права?  
– Но откуда тебе было знать, что…  
– Считай, что я обзавелась интуицией.

Аомине рассмеялся.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я люблю тебя.  
– Ты любишь только свой байк, Дай-чан, – и Аомине мог бы поклясться, что нотки ревности в голосе Сацуки ему не послышались.

***

Байк свой Аомине действительно любил. Мощный, тяжёлый, быстрый, будто продолжение своего хозяина, он чёрной молнией вспарывал воздух, пролетая по улицам города. Рёв мотора, вой ветра, шелест шин и скорость – от этого Аомине всегда охватывал почти детский, неконтролируемый восторг. Адреналин бушевал в крови, хотелось выехать на магистраль, «положить» стрелку спидометра и втопить педаль по полной. Ехать, пока не замигает датчик топлива на панели. Ехать, пока ветер и скорость не оставят и следа от скуки.

Но сейчас он мчался по городу, распугивая прохожих и подрезая авто, с совсем другой целью. Мчался и злился, в основном – на себя. Осознавать, что попался на чей-то простой развод, было непривычно и до жути отстойно. Он привык сам обводить других вокруг пальца. 

– О-о-о, – протянул Имаёши вместо приветствия, увидев лицо Аомине. – Твоя точка зрения не совпала с чьими-то кулаками? Или наоборот, так удивительно совпала?

Имаёши жил в небольшой квартире на окраине Шанхая и отказывался переезжать в более комфортабельное жилище. Аомине этого не понимал, но со временем перестал пытаться понять и предлагать варианты. Хочет Имаёши подпирать макушкой потолки – пусть.

– Шун уже всё рассказал? Вот трепло, – пробурчал Аомине, прошёл мимо Имаёши и завалился на старый диван. Диван жалобно скрипнул и выпустил пружину. – Чёрт! – он потёр бок, в который впилась железка, и придвинулся ближе к спинке. – Когда ты выкинешь эту рухлядь?  
– Никогда, она дорога мне как память, – Имаёши развернул от стола кресло и сел в него, сложив пальцы домиком. Он улыбался, но улыбка эта была холодной и глаз не касалась. 

Имаёши молчал, не торопил и ничего не спрашивал. Мимо них в одних трусах прошлёпал Сакурай с наушниками на голове. Погремел чем-то на кухне, судя по звуку, разбил тарелку, пробормотал вечное «извините» и, вновь появившись на пороге гостиной и увидев Аомине, залился краской до середины груди.

– Извините, – сказал громче, чем следует, и скрылся в спальне со скоростью звука.

Аомине лишь приподнял брови:  
– Развлекаетесь? И давно это у вас?  
– А мы разве обо мне сейчас говорим? Или, может, о Бэмби? – Имаёши вытянул перед собой ноги и пошевелил пальцами в разноцветных носках.

Аомине вздохнул и сел.

– Нужно пробить, кто за последний месяц интересовался или покупал глушители. Мощные, такие, что могут вырубить генераторы пятой модели.   
– Что сказал Император? – Имаёши склонил голову набок. – Не делай такое лицо, я знаю, что ты упрямый баран, и если уж пришёл ко мне, то явно до этого перепробовал другие варианты. Так что?  
– Он сказал найти Фантома, что это его профиль.  
– Ммм, – неопределённо промычал Имаёши. – Ты, конечно, отказался.   
– Сам знаешь.  
– А дальше что?  
– Ничего, – Аомине пожал плечами. – Сказал, без Фантома ничего не выйдет.  
– Как досадно, а про меня он не вспомнил, да? – Имаёши покачал головой. – Куда ты вляпался на этот раз?  
– Не знаю, – Аомине упрямо выдержал взгляд Имаёши. – Я правда не знаю, но, кажется, это мой самый большой косяк за всё время.  
– По крайней мере, честно, – отметил Имаёши и развернулся к ноутбуку. – За все эти годы, что я тебя знаю, а это бóльшая часть моей сознательной жизни, ты впервые признал свою ошибку. Прогресс налицо. Иди, как только я что-то узнаю, сразу же сообщу. И дверь за собой захлопни.

Аомине поднялся и пошёл к выходу. Постоял у двери, потом вернулся в гостиную, встал у двери, привалившись к косяку. Имаёши головы не поворачивал, его пальцы быстро мелькали над клавиатурой.

– Я не хотел вмешивать тебя в это дело. Ты мне только наводку по глушителям дай, а дальше я сам.  
– Ты не заметил, что это твоё «я сам», «я всё могу», «никто, кроме меня», «бла-бла-бла» выливается всегда в «никто не накажет меня лучше, чем я сам»? И вот ты уже сидишь на моём диване, словно большая хмурая туча. Будто их мало за окном.

Аомине хмыкнул. Имаёши повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся.

– Последнее время ты сам не свой, слишком напряжён, вот и упускаешь детали. Тебе, знаешь ли, тоже, – Имаёши мотнул головой в сторону спальни, где Сакурай что-то напевал вполголоса, – не помешало бы развлечься. Секс снимает напряжение, а у тебя все мышцы будто судорогой сведены. Печальное зрелище. Особенно на лице.  
– Да иди ты на хер, – Аомине развернулся и зашагал к двери.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – донеслось в ответ.

***

Имаёши написал на следующее утро. Аомине лениво перевернулся на спину, отложив видеофон в сторону. «Есть новости, приезжай». Весьма информативно.

Судя по всему, Кагами на кухне что-то готовил, и это что-то пахло одуряюще вкусно. Аромат еды дразнил, щекотал ноздри и заставлял сглатывать вязкую слюну. Аомине потянулся на запах как был, в одних пижамных штанах.

Сацуки сидела на подоконнике – откуда только взялась эта привычка? – и болтала ногами в воздухе. Кагами что-то рассказывал ей, помешивая деревянной лопаткой содержимое двух дымящихся сковородок. О том, что у него есть деревянная лопатка и даже две сковородки, Аомине понятия не имел, как и о ярко-синем фартуке, который красовался на Кагами. Готовить Аомине умел, но по большей части ленился, поэтому предпочитал фастфуд или заваливался к Имаёши. Сакурай хорошо готовил и… Аомине едва не хлопнул себя по лбу – а ещё обвинял Кагами в отсутствии наблюдательности. С какой стати Сакураю, живущему на другом конце города, постоянно торчать у Имаёши, да ещё и готовить, если только они не... Чёрт, он терпеть не мог, когда Имаёши оказывался прав – детали он явно упускал.

– Доброе утро, Дай-чан, – Сацуки широко улыбнулась и поправила короткую юбку. – Или, лучше сказать, день? Он такой соня, Кагамин, иногда спит до обеда.  
– Ты ведь не против? – Кагами обернулся к нему и взмахнул лопаткой. Мазнул взглядом сверху вниз, потом обратно и явно смутился. Аомине знал, как выглядит, поэтому нагло ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь:  
– Не против? Кагамин?   
– У тебя пустой холодильник, а я не Сацуки, мне есть хочется. Сходил за продуктами вот, – Кагами отвернулся к плите. Кончики ушей у него горели.   
– Курица в кисло-сладком соусе, наверняка пальчики оближешь. Хотя откуда мне знать, – пожала плечами Сацуки. – Кагамин описал мне тех двоих, я прогоняю данные камер в округе, могли засветиться.

Когда это они успели спеться? Сам Аомине после того инцидента на кухне с Кагами не пересекался. Он устроил его в гостиной, а сам почти сразу уехал к Имаёши. Вернулся и завалился спать. С тех пор, как он слез с риталина, не спать сутками стало сложно. 

Аомине хотел сунуть руки в карманы, но в пижамных штанах их не было. Он подтянул к себе стул и сел верхом, облокотившись на спинку.

– Если у них хватило ума провернуть всё то, что они сделали, будь уверена – на камерах их точно нет. И когда мы есть будем? Жрать охота, – Аомине почесал живот. Под ложечкой сосало, и желудок недовольно урчал. 

Кагами вывернул содержимое одной сковороды в другую и накрыл её крышкой.

– Три минуты – и готово, – сообщил он и быстро глянул на Аомине через плечо. – А ты, может, оделся бы?  
– Это мой дом, и я буду ходить так, как хочу, – смущать Кагами нравилось всё больше. – Хоть голым.

Сацуки хихикнула и развернула перед собой веер.

– Недавно я проводила исследование о человеческом чувстве такта. И, кажется, из нас троих его нет вовсе не у меня, – она взмахнула веером и исчезла.

– Это не слишком гигиенично, – заметил Кагами, доставая тарелки с верхней полки шкафчика. Аомине засмотрелся, как ходят лопатки под тканью футболки, как эта самая футболка обтягивает широкие плечи, как низко на бёдрах сидят спортивные штаны и над ними виднеется резинка трусов…  
– Что? – он помотал головой и облизал пересохшие губы.  
– Не слишком гигиенично ходить голым по дому, – пояснил Кагами, поставив на стол тарелки.   
– Бред, я всегда так хожу, – заявил Аомине, развернул стул и подсел к столу ближе.  
– Значит, придётся потерпеть, пока я не найду жилье, – Кагами разложил по тарелкам курицу с овощами, вынул из пакета хлебцы и спросил: – Новости какие-нибудь есть?  
– Есть, – Аомине вооружился палочками и подцепил кусок курицы. – Но сначала еда!

Не успев прожевать первый кусок, он промычал с набитым ртом:  
– Это очень вкусно! А я в этом многое понимаю. И боюсь, что ты нескоро найдёшь себе жильё.

Кагами улыбнулся. Аомине решил, что ему идёт улыбаться.

– Почему?   
– Потому что очередь за спецразрешением охренеть какая длинная.

Улыбку Кагами будто ластиком стёрли.

– А, понятно, – он вяло ковырялся в тарелке, пока Аомине сметал всё со своей.  
– Эй, если ты закончил, собирайся, нам нужно кое-куда съездить.  
– Это по поводу украденного?  
– Угу, – Аомине поднялся из-за стола, поставил тарелку в раковину и, совершенно не задумываясь, чмокнул Кагами в макушку, а затем наклонился чуть ниже и тихо произнёс на ухо: – Очень вкусно. И я умею быть благодарным.

Он вышел из кухни, напевая себе что-то под нос, оставив красного как рак, Кагами над тарелкой с недоеденной курицей в кисло-сладком соусе.

***

– О-о-о, – Имаёши растянул губы в хищной ухмылке, окинув взглядом цветущие синяки на лицах Аомине и Кагами.  
– Давай обойдёмся без острот в духе Шуна? У тебя всё равно не получится настолько плохо, – Аомине дёрнул Кагами за рукав, прошёл мимо Имаёши, по обыкновению упал на диван и огляделся.  
– Я смотрю, все в сборе? Все – знакомьтесь, это Тигр. Тигр – это Лис, – он кивнул на Имаёши. – Наш мозг.  
– Увы, да, – подтвердил Имаёши, опускаясь в кресло у стола. – Поскольку собственными мозгами некоторые из нас так и не обзавелись, приходится думать не только за себя.  
– Не обращай внимания, он всегда нудит, – Аомине похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая Кагами сесть, и продолжил: – Это Бэмби. 

Сакурай сидел у окна в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами. Кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от экрана ноутбука на коленях.

– Бэмби умеет быстро и точно найти «дыры» любой системы. После этого взломать её проще простого.  
– Не много ли информации для того, кого мы не знаем? – раздражённо произнёс молчавший до этого Вакамацу. Он стоял в дверях кухни и внимательно разглядывал Кагами, чуть прищурив глаза.  
– А это Коске, спец по железу. Дай ему материнку и скрепку – изготовит что угодно. А ещё он не любит ни фамилий, ни ников, – доверительно сообщил Аомине, склонившись к плечу Кагами. – Он вообще ничего не любит, кроме своих железок.  
– Все церемонии окончены? – спросил Имаёши.  
– Нет, я так и не узнал, почему мы должны ему доверять, – горячился Вакамацу.  
– Пантера, ручаешься за Тигра?  
– Да, – Аомине ответил без паузы. – Хватит тебе этого?

Он с вызовом посмотрел на Вакамацу. Вакамацу нехотя кивнул.

– Тогда приступим, – Имаёши поправил очки и откинул чёлку с глаз. – Кое-какую информацию я всё-таки достал.

В этом не было ничего удивительного. Имаёши мог достать всё, в буквальном смысле: от самонаводящихся торпед до коллекционной фигурки Дарта Вейдера ограниченного издания, не говоря уже об информации. Аомине как-то спросил его о каналах, с которыми тот работает, но Имаёши огрел его таким взглядом поверх очков, что даже мысли спрашивать больше не возникало.

– Но прежде, – продолжил Имаёши после паузы, – я бы хотел узнать, когда это ты успел перейти дорогу парням из Ракузан, Пантера?

Аомине непонимающе уставился на Имаёши.

– Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что…  
– Именно. А это уже совсем другие риски.  
– Ракузан? – спросил Кагами, переводя взгляд с Аомине на Имаёши.  
– Не слышал о них? – Имаёши откинулся на спинку кресла. – Эти парни не просто взламывают системы, они развлекаются как в Сети, так и в реале. Примерно то же, чем занимается в одиночку Пантера и, я предполагаю, ты, Тигр, только в более крупных размерах. Гораздо, гораздо крупнее.  
– Банки, музеи, хранилища, частные коллекции, – подтвердил Аомине. – Это вам не пять тысяч кредитов за сделку. Там миллионы.  
– И здесь возникает законный вопрос – зачем им что-то красть у тебя? Ты же не хранишь у себя клиентскую инфу или коллекцию яиц Фаберже? Что это было?

Аомине нервно потёр шею, а затем несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, будто собрался нырять.

– Ну? – поторопил Имаёши.  
– Это резервная копия Сацуки. Со всеми апгрейдами.

В комнате стало очень тихо. Сакурай перестал стучать по клавишам и поднял взгляд на Аомине. Кагами смотрел на него, не моргая. Вакамацу ударил кулаком по стене. Имаёши прикрыл глаза, а брови уползли под чёлку.

– Мне казалось, ты давно пережил тот замечательный период своего юношеского идиотизма, который я так любил. Но ты ещё больший идиот, чем я думал, – наконец медленно произнёс Имаёши. – Ты понимаешь, что это такое – обладать искусственным интеллектом? Ты несёшь ответственность за всё, что могут сделать с его помощью. Зачем тебе нужна была копия?  
– Это копия для Тецу. Он имеет право, – ответил Аомине и так сдвинул брови, что между ними пролегла складка.  
– Уже давно нет, и ты сам это знаешь.  
– Мы вместе взломали ту лабораторию и вместе работали над Сацуки.  
– Не хочу снова начинать этот разговор.

Воцарившаяся было тишина взорвалась разноголосым клубком.

– Хватит, – на голос Имаёши среагировали все. – На чём ты записал копию? Флешка, инфокристалл, чип?  
– Кольцо. С виду обычное кольцо. Если не знать, что это носитель, то и в голову никому не придёт.  
– Значит, кто-то знал.  
– Знал только я.   
– Где ты его хранил?  
– У себя.  
– Ты всегда хранил его дома?  
– Да. То есть…

Имаёши выжидательно склонил голову набок.

– Сначала нет, я носил его в Первый Центральный. Там арендовал ячейку...  
– Я и говорю – идиот, – Имаёши уронил голову в ладони. – Первый Центральный Банк моя сестра ещё в средней школе вскрывала, как банку газировки. Теперь понятно, откуда они о нём узнали.  
– Что будем делать? – спросил Кагами. – Я думаю, нужно найти этот ваш Ракузан и забрать кольцо. Оно зашифровано?  
– Да, зашифровано, – подтвердил Аомине и чуть посветлел лицом. – Расшифровать его они не смогут. По крайней мере, без посторонней помощи.  
– Ты в этом так уверен? – Вакамацу прошёл через комнату и выглянул в окно. – Слишком самоуверенно даже для тебя. «Ни одна система не является безопасной», – процитировал он негласное правило среди «своих».  
– Это код Лиса, они будут биться над ним неделями. И, скорее всего, выбросят в Сеть заказ на расшифровку. У нас максимум три дня.  
– Тигр прав, – задумчиво произнёс Имаёши. – Кольцо надо забрать и сделать это до того, как они поймут, что с расшифровкой нужна помощь. По моим данным, они зависают в здании старого отеля там, где Двадцать Пятая кончается тупиком.  
– Я знаю, где это, – быстро сказал Вакамацу. – Надо проверить, действительно ли они там и раздобыть план здания.   
– План придётся стащить из архива, здание такое старое, что в Сети его плана нет. Отправляйся, я пока подумаю над остальным.  
– Почему он? – спросил Аомине.  
– Потому что тебе там светиться не нужно.  
– Но...  
– Я могу пойти с Коске? – вмешался Кагами. – Меня там тоже никто не знает, а для подстраховки лучше идти вдвоём.

Имаёши глянул на Вакамацу, тот едва заметно кивнул.

– Хорошо, идите вдвоём. Но связь не выключать ни на секунду. Коске, выдай Тигру наушник. И держите меня в курсе всего.

***

Когда за Кагами и Вакамацу закрылась дверь, Имаёши крутанулся в кресле и подтянул ноутбук ближе к себе. На Аомине он не смотрел – верный признак того, что сердится. 

– Проверю, не появилось ли кольцо среди сделок.  
– Думаешь, они украли его не по заказу? И просто выставят на торги?  
– Каждый вариант заслуживает рассмотрения. 

Казалось, будто спина Имаёши тоже злится, и возмущается, и осуждает. За беспечность, самоуверенность, эгоизм и за то, что перестал видеть детали. А ведь раньше он бы сразу увидел всю схему, это было легко, чужие заказы всегда просчитывались, как по щелчку пальцев. Он слишком многое возомнил о себе, своих возможностях и способностях, явно недооценивая других, глядя свысока и с презрением. 

Всё это Аомине слышал от Имаёши не раз и не два, но никогда, – никогда, – не считал, что тот прав. Ты не один такой, твердил тот ему, а твоя гордыня и спесь – не самое лучшее подспорье в нашем деле. Аомине всё пропускал мимо ушей. Потому что действительно считал себя особенным – создать что-то, пусть не живое, но настоящее, осязаемое, мыслящее, с собственным характером, то, с чем можно спорить и не иметь возможности предугадать, просчитать, прочувствовать, было чем-то сверхъестественным. Он и чувствовал себя сверхчеловеком. 

Но вот сейчас, в этот самый момент, наконец, можно – уж себе-то так точно – признаться, можно не лгать и не ходить кругами самообмана – Имаёши всегда был прав. От этого стало до тошноты горько, так сильно, что горечь чувствовалась во рту, и вряд ли её можно было чем-то заесть, как тогда, в детстве, когда попробовал на вкус гою. Горько не от того, что Имаёши оказался прав, а от того, в чём именно. Осознание ударило больно, впрочем – он заслужил. 

Имаёши с самого начала читал его и видел в нём гораздо больше, чем он сам. Имаёши никогда не отворачивался. Он мог сколько угодно вправлять мозги, закатывать глаза, однажды даже отвесил заслуженный подзатыльник, но всегда оставался рядом. Аомине смотрел на его спину и очень хотел сказать спасибо, но чтобы выразить всю благодарность, всю скопившуюся за годы знакомства признательность, слов было мало. За дружбу странно говорить спасибо. Ком в горле засел упрямым ежом.

Имаёши будто слышал его мысли. Развернулся, побарабанил пальцами по ручкам кресла.

– Слишком громко думаешь, Аомине. 

И растянул губы в знакомой ухмылке. У Аомине внутри будто шарик лопнул, отпустило и накрыло облегчением. 

– Могу не думать, мне не сложно, – он откинулся на спинку дивана. Сейчас от него ничего не зависело, оставалось только ждать вестей от Коске с Кагами.  
– Потрясающая способность. Я прав, Бэмби?  
– Мне не нравится, когда ты зовёшь меня Бэмби, Имаёши-сан, – Сакурай не отрывал взгляда от экрана и хмурился, быстро щёлкая по клавиатуре.  
– А мне не нравится, когда ты ходишь одетый. И что?

Сакурай в ответ фыркнул.

Аомине слушал их перепалку и вдруг понял. Глядя на Имаёши, на то, как он смотрит на Сакурая, как улыбается, как безотчётно расслабляются его плечи и меняются интонации, он понял. Это было до странного ясно и немного, совсем немного удивительно.

– Сотри эту мерзкую ухмылку со своей морды, Пантера.

Аомине попробовал. Получилось плохо. Какое-то время он молча переводил взгляд с Имаёши на Сакурая и обратно.

– А ведь мне никто не поверит, – наконец задумчиво протянул он, поднялся с дивана и начал медленно пятиться к двери. – Мне никто не поверит, что Имаёши Шоичи по уши втрескался!

В него полетели компьютерная мышь и чашка с чаем, но Аомине успел выскочить из комнаты.

– Моя любимая чашка, Имаёши-сан!  
– Прости…

Аомине сдавленно заржал за кухонной дверью.

***

– Если я говорю – беги, ты бежишь. Если я говорю – лезь, ты лезешь. Ты не споришь, не задаёшь вопросов и вообще не отсвечиваешь. Кивни, если понял, – Аомине внимательно разглядывал план двухэтажного отеля, разложенный на столе. 

Кагами послушно кивнул, но вопрос всё-таки задал:  
– Дышать можно?  
– Валяй, если дышать не будешь, я тебя не потащу, тяжелый.

Имаёши поправил очки:  
– Моя школа, утираю слёзы гордости.  
Рядом прыснул Сакурай и тут же стушевался под тяжёлым взглядом Аомине.

Достать план удалось быстро и незаметно, ещё сутки ушли на наблюдение. Трое, двоих из которых узнал Кагами, периодически то появлялись, то снова уходили, но никогда – одновременно, кто-то обязательно оставался в помещении. Они занимали несколько комнат на втором этаже, остальное здание пустовало, ожидая своей очереди под снос. Коске расставил по периметру несколько миниатюрных камер, и Сакурай внимательно следил за передвижениями. Наконец повезло – друг за другом все трое разъехались.

Таким шансом нельзя было не воспользоваться. Аомине настаивал, что справится сам, но Имаёши отмёл все его доводы. «Пойдёте вдвоём», – кивнул он на Кагами, и Аомине нехотя сдался. Ладно.

***

Они без труда проникли внутрь, осторожно поднялись на второй этаж, методично и аккуратно обыскали комнаты. Коммуникаторы на запястье молчали – скан не обнаружил ловушек, равно как и кольца. 

– Да не может быть, чтобы здесь не было тайника, – тихо проговорил Кагами, простукивая подозрительную на его взгляд стену.  
– Даже если бы и был, что толку? Кольца здесь нет, иначе сработало бы, – Аомине глянул на запястье. – Я настроил скан на код шифровки. Бесполезно всё, уходим.  
– Слышишь? – Кагами тронул его за руку. Аомине прислушался. Так и есть, хлопнули дверцы авто, послышались голоса.  
– Вернулись, – прошептал Кагами.  
– На первый этаж, быстро, – скомандовал Аомине.

По лестнице спустились молниеносно. От двери центрального входа их отделял холл. Аомине огляделся – где-то здесь должен быть вход в служебные помещения. Дверь открывалась медленно, будто нехотя. Голоса за ней стали громче. Аомине почувствовал, как в крови разгорается азарт. 

– Сюда, – Кагами рванул на себя неприметную дверь под лестницей. Аомине в два прыжка преодолел расстояние и захлопнул за собой дверку как раз вовремя.

– Ну не куксись, Принцесса, всё же хорошо прошло, – раздалось совсем рядом. Аомине ткнул Кагами в бок – двигайся.  
– Это, по-твоему, хорошо? Мы не смогли взломать код, когда такое было?  
– Заткнитесь оба, – пробасил третий голос. – Давайте жрать уже.  
– Тебе лишь бы живот набить, Чуи.  
– Вся сила – в мышцах! А для этого надо есть и тренироваться.   
– Сила в мозгах, как ты не запомнишь.  
– Что-то не очень много пользы от твоих мозгов, Принцесса. 

Голоса отдалялись, пока Аомине и Кагами тихо шли по тёмному коридору, пробуя открыть каждую дверь, что попадалась им на пути. Времени ковыряться в замках не было, оставалось надеяться, что им повезёт. Наконец одна из дверей оказалась незапертой, и, мягко повернув ручку, они вошли. 

Кагами достал фонарик. Луч скользнул по стенам, выхватил из темноты широкие панели печей, разделочные столы, дюжину кастрюль, висящих на крючках мощной вытяжки.

– Кухня, – прозвучало одновременно.  
– Отсюда должен быть выход к чёрному ходу, – сказал Аомине и замер, потому что в коридоре ясно послышались шаги. Луч Кагами заметался по стенам в поисках выхода, голоса слышались всё ближе, и если они сейчас ничего не придумают, то вряд ли неожиданная встреча закончится дружеским рукопожатием.

– Когда-нибудь он узнает, как выглядит Чуи, и вот тогда нам несдобровать, – хохотнул голос в коридоре и разлетелся эхом, отражаясь от стен.  
– Это ты в последний раз придумывал ники, тебе и отвечать. Скайуокер.  
– А ты разве недоволен, сестрёнка? Принцесса Лея всегда тебе нравилась, я знаю.  
– Вот принцессу, пожалуйста, не трогай. А Чуи сам виноват, нельзя быть таким ограниченным и не знать элементарных вещей.

Аомине молча показал на решётку воздуховода у пола. Кагами мотнул головой – не выйдет.

– Не спорить, помнишь? Лезь, – прошептал Аомине ему на ухо.

Кагами осторожно убрал решётку в сторону – она держалась на одном болте – глянул на открывшийся лаз, уходящий резко вверх, потом на себя и перевёл взгляд на Аомине.

– Я не пролезу.  
– Пролезешь, я бывал в таких зданиях. Войдут плечи – войдёт всё остальное. Давай уже, не тупи, времени нет.  
– Если я залезу туда, тебе места не будет, он же вертикальный, – Кагами выпрямился и упрямо нахмурился.

Аомине развернул его, ткнул ногой под коленку и с силой надавил на плечи, вынуждая опуститься.

– Лезь, придурок. Я залезу следом, там хватит места обоим. Нам только переждать, пока эти свалят на второй этаж.  
– Может, сначала ты? – поднял голову Кагами.

Терпение у Аомине кончилось минутой ранее.

– Нет, я более гибкий, чем ты, идиот. Ты после меня не сможешь. Сам сейчас не полезешь – насильно затолкну.

Кагами выдохнул и нырнул в проём. Аомине оказался прав – плечи с трудом, но вошли. Кагами стал внутри во весь рост, постаравшись как можно сильнее вжаться в стенку воздуховода. Он старался не думать о том, действительно ли хватит места для двоих. Аомине у его ног извивался под немыслимыми углами, при этом успев ногой придвинуть решётку так, чтобы она закрывала вход. Он медленно выпрямлялся, скользя всем телом вдоль тела Кагами. Они оказались так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что даже дышать в унисон было трудно.

В кухне зажёгся свет. Хлопнула дверца холодильника, скрипнули створки шкафчиков, загремели тарелки, застучал нож по разделочной доске, зашумела старая вытяжка над плитой. 

– Это они, – прошептал Кагами на ухо Аомине. – Те, кто были у тебя. Принцесса Лея и Скайуокер.

Кагами находился так близко, что дыхание опаляло шею, выбивая воздух из лёгких. В темноте его лицо было не разглядеть, свет остался внизу, у ног, пробиваясь через решётку. Аомине чувствовал Кагами всем телом, будто вплавился в него – в горячее, твёрдое, сильное. За тонкой стенкой, отделявшей воздуховод от кухни, громко переговаривались голоса, но Аомине их не слышал – так шумело в ушах. Возбуждение медленно растекалось из-под рёбер до самых кончиков пальцев, оседая в паху, скручивая всё внутри в пылающий ком. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, провёл пальцами по стенкам воздуховода, ощупывая пространство вокруг себя. Ладони легли на бёдра Кагами, пальцы скользнули по ткани джинсов. Кагами замер, напрягся, но не пошевелился даже, только продолжал дышать ему в шею, и казалось, будто он весь сплошное дыхание. Вдох, выдох. Аомине убрал руки, попытался отодвинуться, но стенки воздуховода опасно заскрипели.

– Я догадался, – наконец выдавил он и прикрыл глаза. Воздух плотный, стоячий, жаркий, кипел между ними. Футболка противно липла к взмокшей спине.

– Ты чего трясёшься? – губы Кагами коснулись мочки уха, и это было невыносимо. Невыносимо хорошо. Аомине хотел, чтобы он перестал. Аомине хотел, чтобы он продолжил. – У тебя клаустрофобия?

Беспокойство в голосе Кагами заставило бессильно уронить голову ему на плечо.

– Да, – соврал Аомине. В самом деле, не говорить же, что он кончит сейчас только от того, что Кагами так близко. И одуряюще пахнет. И вообще. – Прогрессирует. Очень. Клаустрофобия.   
– Зачем тогда предложил лезть сюда?  
– Выбора не было, – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Если бы мы… – он тяжело сглотнул, – засветились, то всё, заказчик наверняка залёг бы на дно. Ищи его потом...

Мысли перекатывались в голове тяжёлыми валунами и никак не желали формироваться в лёгкие здравые звенья.

– Дыши глубоко и представь, что ты сейчас не здесь. Вокруг много места и воздуха, и солнце светит...

Кагами говорил и говорил, тихо, успокаивающе, но если бы это хоть сколько-нибудь помогало. Кагами нашёл в темноте его руки, как мог, притянул их к себе. Стал водить большим пальцем по тыльной стороне запястья, аккуратно, невесомо обвёл каждую костяшку. А потом прижался губами к изгибу шеи, и Аомине содрогнулся весь, затрясся и кончил, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в плечо Кагами.

– Лучше? – поинтересовался Кагами, когда дыхание Аомине стало размеренным и глубоким. Он так и держал его руки в своих.  
– Лучше, – Аомине был благодарен темноте за то, что не было видно, как пылает его лицо. Вляпался, встрял, увяз по самую макушку. Давно так не накрывало, с тех самых пор, как…

Голоса на кухне, затихшие было, стали громче.

– Зови Чуи, всё готово.  
– Он наверняка захочет обедать наверху, сестрёнка.  
– Пусть спускается и берёт свою тарелку, я ему не прислуга, – громко хлопнула дверь.  
– Почему он такой злой? Чуть с ног меня не снёс в коридоре, – раздался третий голос.  
– Потому что мы могли бы получить в два раза больше за кольцо, если бы передали его расшифрованным.  
– Император мог бы и подождать несколько дней, пока наш умник разберётся.  
– Чуи!   
– Что?  
– Никогда не говори о заказчиках вслух. И у стен есть уши.

Аомине и Кагами замерли.

***

– Как интересно, – произнёс Имаёши, глядя на экран ноутбука. – Очень, очень интересно. Значит, это Император.

Он беспокойно побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Он взломает твой код? – Аомине мерил шагами комнату, Кагами переводил взгляд с него на Имаёши.  
– Не думаю.  
– И всё же?  
– Нет. Есть только один человек, кому это по силам. Знаешь, то, что сейчас крутится у меня в голове, очень похоже на план. 

Аомине остановился и посмотрел на Имаёши.

– Только не говори сразу нет, ладно? – Имаёши развернулся к нему в кресле. – Я думаю, надо обратиться к Туману.  
– Нет. Это даже не обсуждается.  
– Обсуждается, и прямо сейчас.  
– Ты знаешь методы Тумана. Обращаться к нему – всё равно что добровольно с крыши прыгать.  
– Слушай, у нас не так много вариантов. Фантома привлекать в это дело ты не хочешь, и я понимаю, – Имаёши предостерегающе поднял ладони, не дав Аомине прервать его. – Правда, до сих пор понять не могу, кто из вас бóльший идиот, но мы сейчас не об этом. Туман может помочь.  
– Мы сейчас об одном человеке с тобой говорим? Туман и помочь? Ты головой не ударялся?

Имаёши вздохнул. 

– Он мне должен. Поэтому поможет.  
– О, ну конечно, это существенно меняет дело, – съязвил Аомине и сел на продавленный диван рядом с Кагами.  
– Туман? – спросил Кагами.  
– Ничего не знаешь о Тумане? – Имаёши блеснул очками.  
– Он из Штатов недавно приехал, откуда ему.  
– Туман – местная знаменитость, – усмехнулся Имаёши. – Вскрывает любую систему с её полным физическим уничтожением. Однажды у Коске сгорела серверная – Туман развлекался. Только вот найти его сложно. Всё равно что искать чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате.  
– Да вы все тут ненормальные, – покачал головой Кагами.

Имаёши в ответ приветственно развёл руками.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб.

***

Не сговариваясь, домой к Аомине они решили идти пешком. Шли молча, искоса поглядывая друг на друга, пока Кагами не спросил:  
– Почему ты тогда из бара решил забрать меня к себе?  
– Тебе было куда идти? – сдвинул брови Аомине.  
– Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос.  
– А ты не уходи от ответа.  
– Несколько дней я жил у Изуки, мы знакомы, пересекались в Сети. У одного из его друзей были неприятности в Штатах, я пару раз помог. Он пустил меня к себе, но к нему нагрянули родственники. Так что нет, мне некуда было идти. Твоя очередь.

Аомине пожал плечами.

– Мне нужно было найти тех, кого только ты мог опознать. Вдруг бы ты исчез на следующий день.  
– Я бы не исчез. Я не просто так сюда приехал.  
– А зачем ты приехал?  
– Не за чем, а за кем, – ответил Кагами. – Потом расскажу. Смотри!

Кагами тронул Аомине за руку и показал на брешь в небе. Ветер растрепал чёрные, низкие тучи, несущие ежевечерний дождь, и между ними, впервые за много лет, пробился широкий луч света. Окрасил золотом стёкла небоскрёбов, запустил повсюду россыпь солнечных зайчиков, заставил прохожих улыбаться, подняв лица вверх.

– Тяжело, когда солнца нет, – проговорил Кагами. – Как вы здесь живёте?

Аомине не ответил. Солнце последний раз он видел ещё подростком, в Японии, до цунами и прочих бед. Всё изменилось быстро, мало кто понял тогда – природные катаклизмы внесли серьёзные поправки в погодные условия этой части планеты, и солнца здесь многие так больше и не увидят.

***

Аомине думал. Сидел и думал над тем, как опередить Императора и выйти на Тумана раньше него. Чёрная кошка в тёмной комнате. И Император, который знает всё и обо всех.  
Как найти чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате?

– Притвориться ею.  
– Что? – Аомине глянул на Кагами, сидевшего в Сети.  
– Ты сказал: «как найти чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате». Я и говорю – надо притвориться ею.

И тут всё, что казалось Аомине тёмным, запутанным и неразрешимым, обрело ясные очертания. Оставалось несколько деталей, которые стоило тщательно продумать, но, по крайней мере, сейчас появились мысли, что делать дальше. Он схватил со стола ноутбук, присел на край дивана, пальцы забегали по клавишам. Кагами опустился рядом и заинтересованно уставился на монитор через плечо Аомине. Аомине чуть скосил глаза – Кагами сидел так близко, что почти положил подбородок ему на плечо. От его дыхания у Аомине шевелились волосы на затылке, и это чертовски отвлекало. Кагами будто не заметил этой близости и придвинулся ещё ближе. Чёрт.

– Всё, – Аомине захлопнул ноутбук. – Теперь остаётся только ждать.

Кагами глубоко вздохнул:  
– А я больше ждать не могу, – и прижался губами к виску Аомине.

Вот так, наверное, разрывная пуля проходит через голову, пронеслась одинокая мысль. От ощущения губ Кагами мозги разлетелись по стенкам черепа.

– Что ты делаешь?  
– Сообщаю: нравишься. Сам же просил.  
– Уверен?  
– Как ни в чём другом.  
– А если ты мне не нравишься?  
– Думаешь, я не понял, что произошло в отеле?

Аомине застонал и поморщился.

– Рано, я же ещё ничего не сделал, – произнёс Кагами. Аомине ткнул его кулаком в плечо, посмотрел в глаза и провалился в жадный, тёмный, голодный взгляд. А потом притянул Кагами к себе за футболку и поцеловал. 

Целоваться с Кагами оказалось охуенно. У Аомине пальцы на ногах поджимались, лёгкие горели огнём, а член стоял так, что больно было.

– Не могу больше… ждать, – выдохнул Кагами между поцелуями. – Не могу больше думать о тебе и дрочить по ночам в твоей ванной.  
– Ты тоже? – Аомине стянул с Кагами футболку и повалил его на диван. – Тоже дрочил в ванной?  
– Тоже… – Кагами потянулся к ремню, но Аомине отбросил его руки и сам расстегнул пряжку, вжикнул молнией и сдёрнул его джинсы с трусами до середины бёдер. Перед глазами качнулся крупный, налитый кровью член с багровой головкой. Смазка сочилась из щели прозрачными каплями. Красиво. Аомине облизал губы.

– Два идиота, – пробормотал он.  
– Согласен, – Кагами приподнялся и потянул Аомине на себя, вовлекая в поцелуй. Запустил пальцы под пояс, провёл ими вдоль кромки по впадинкам над ягодицами. Аомине будто кипятком окатило. Он снял с себя футболку, отшвырнул её в сторону, приспустил штаны и прижался к Кагами, кожа к коже. Скользнул руками по твёрдому животу, бокам, спине, обвёл лопатки и не сдержал стон, когда Кагами приник губами к его ключицам и обхватил ноющий член одной рукой, а второй принялся гладить его поясницу, спускаясь на ягодицы. Так хорошо, так правильно. Идеально.

Аомине толкался в руку Кагами, и всё тело будто прошивало разрядами тока. Он понимал – долго не выдержит. Кагами прикрыл глаза, и Аомине коснулся губами век, потом ресниц. Мягкие, как он и думал.

Аомине запустил пальцы в волосы Кагами, положил ладонь на вспотевший затылок, вжался всем телом, втёрся, вплавился. И крупно вздрогнул, когда Кагами чуть приподнялся, обхватил оба их члена и, растерев большим пальцем набежавшую смазку, резче задвигал рукой. Аомине целовал его краснеющие скулы, потом виски, прошёлся поцелуями вдоль линии челюсти, лизнул острый кадык и даже не услышал – почувствовал, как под губами рождается стон.

Это оказалось последней каплей – Аомине выгнуло, и он со стоном выплеснулся Кагами на живот, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Кагами хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить следом.

– Охренеть, – выдохнул Аомине ему в шею. Кагами пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но явно согласился. 

– Мало, – одновременно прозвучало через десять минут тишины. Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
– У тебя есть?.. – спросил Кагами, и кончики ушей у него предательски вспыхнули.   
– Нет, – помотал головой Аомине. – Я не вожу сюда никого.  
– Мальчики, – вдруг раздался голос Сацуки, но самой её нигде не было видно. – Не хочется вас прерывать, но Имаёши звонил уже пять раз и оставил три голосовых сообщения. Думаю, вам стоит отреагировать.

– Наверняка Туман объявился, – Аомине резко поднялся с дивана и чуть не упал, запутавшись в штанах. – Быстро в душ?  
– В душ, – кивнул Кагами. – Быстро.

***

– Мы будто ниндзя, – сказал Кагами. Вся команда была одета в чёрное.  
– И вот кого ты привёл? – поинтересовался Вакамацу у Аомине.  
– Заткнись.  
– Пройдёмся по событиям последних дней ещё раз, – Имаёши смерил внимательным взглядом Аомине и Кагами. – Это помогает мне систематизировать данные. Твой трюк в Сети сработал, Пантера. Всё гениальное действительно просто: разместить заказ на расшифровку кода раньше самого Императора и не забыть упомянуть, что код – мой.

Аомине довольно усмехнулся.

– Он же давно мечтает взломать тебя, Лис.   
– И тут такая возможность. Не повезло только, что данные заказчика оказались тоже моими, – улыбка Имаёши растянулась шире обычного. – Он был огорчён, мягко говоря. Но ненадолго, а жаль. Мне понравилось смотреть, как он беснуется. Мы заключили сделку: я списываю его долг, а он сливает мне место встречи с Императором. Только он способен взломать мой код, и Император об этом благополучно узнал из достоверных источников. Не знает он только, как выглядит Туман. Поэтому вместо него на встречу пойдёт Тигр.  
– А ты уверен, что Туман не подставит нас? – Кагами обеспокоенно посмотрел на Имаёши. – Ты же списал его долг. Там может быть ловушка.  
– Уверен, – Имаёши снял очки и достал из ящика стола контейнер с линзами. – Даже у такого, как Туман, есть понятие о правилах среди «своих». К тому же, мы страхуем тебя. Что может пойти не так?  
– Я не за себя волнуюсь, а за твой код, – нахмурился Кагами. – Его долг был твоей страховкой. Его же теперь ничего не держит, а значит, Сацуки в опасности.  
– Приятно, когда о тебе беспокоятся, – проговорил Имаёши, аккуратно вставил правую линзу и поморгал. – Да, Пантера?

Аомине закатил глаза.

– Но ты зря волнуешься, Тигр, – голос Имаёши опустился до шёпота. – Скажу тебе по секрету, у меня таких кодов – десять. 

Кагами взглянул на Аомине, и Аомине кивнул в ответ – так и есть.

– Спускайтесь, я сейчас, – скомандовал Имаёши и в третий раз попытался вставить левую линзу. – Вот поэтому я их не люблю, – пробормотал он.

***

Все вышли, кроме Кагами. Аомине вопросительно обернулся на него в дверях, но Кагами махнул рукой – иди. 

– Ты что-то хочешь спросить? – Имаёши наконец удалось вставить линзу, и он блаженно зажмурился.  
– Да, – Кагами облокотился о дверной косяк. – Что произошло между Аомине и Фантомом? Аомине назвал его Тецу. Мне никто ничего не говорит, но я понял, что они вместе работали над Сацуки, а теперь…  
– Тебе действительно это важно?  
– Да, – твёрдо ответил Кагами. – Не люблю неопределённости.  
– Почему ты не спросил у Аомине?  
– Я спросил, – Кагами опустил взгляд. – Он сказал, что всё в прошлом, и сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Но это имеет значение для меня. Всё, что связано с Аомине, – имеет значение.  
– Если ты когда-нибудь признаешься, что узнал это от меня, я тебя уничтожу, – в том, что Имаеши обещание выполнит, Кагами не сомневался.

Имаёши помолчал какое-то время, словно подбирал слова. Кагами тоже молчал и ждал.

– Очень трудно находиться рядом с человеком, однажды сказавшим «А я тебя нет». Получается, что и не виноват никто, и... – Имаёши снова замолчал. 

Кагами уточнил:   
– И это всё?   
– В шестнадцать лет это кажется самым страшным, что может с тобой случиться. Самым важным и самым страшным, – покачал головой Имаёши.  
– В шестнадцать? – переспросил Кагами. – Но ведь прошло уже лет... десять? 

Имаёши кивнул:  
– А стало только хуже. Но если Аомине говорит, что сейчас это не имеет никакого значения, я искренне рад. И откровенность за откровенность – зачем ты приехал в Шанхай?

Кагами врать не хотелось, а правда казалась странной даже для него самого. Он вздохнул.

– Из-за Аомине и приехал. Это, наверное, глупо прозвучит, но… коды у него необычные. Ни у кого таких не видел. Странно запасть на человека из-за кодов в Сети?

– Я видел и более странные вещи. Коды у него такие, потому что он терпеть не может учиться. Нахватался у всех понемногу, сам что-то добавил, и вот результат. Что удивительно – это работает. А теперь за дело, хватит задушевных бесед, у меня от них обостряется язва.

***

Император назначил встречу в здании старого цементного завода. Сам он, конечно, не явился, прислав вместо себя Принцессу Лею. Кагами и Принцесса скрылись в здании. Всё шло по плану ровно до тех пор, пока у завода не появились и оставшиеся члены Ракузан.

– Не нравится мне это, – сказал Аомине. – Нужно идти. Кагами без наушника, мы его не сможем предупредить. 

Они обосновались на крыше соседнего здания, откуда открывался обзор на все подходы к заводу. День был непривычно светлый, по небу быстро летели серые облака, но и сквозь них солнцу удавалось пробиться.

– Три на одного, – пробормотал Сакурай. – Шансов не будет, Аомине прав. Нужно идти.  
– Согласен, – отрывисто бросил Вакамацу. – Лис?

Имаёши смотрел, как Чуи и Скайуокер о чём-то спорят у входа. Вдруг они замерли, будто что-то услышали, и со всех ног побежали внутрь.

– Кажется, это был выстрел, – произнёс Сакурай и обернулся на Имаёши. Тот кивнул и что-то тихо произнёс, дотронувшись до наушника. Вакамацу передёрнул затвор пистолета.

Аомине сорвался с места, спрыгнул на решётку пожарной лестницы и помчался вниз, перескакивая через несколько ступенек сразу. Через несколько минут он уже бежал по огромному цеху завода, и внутри всё противно сжималось от липкой тревоги. Поднялся на третий этаж, где была назначена встреча. Перешёл на шаг, услышав голоса, и остановился, не заворачивая за угол. Прижался к стене, достал из-за пояса пистолет. Прислушался, восстанавливая дыхание.

– Мы не подписывались на убийство, сестрёнка! – кипятился Скайуокер. – Что ты хочешь доказать Императору? Свою преданность?  
– Это был не Туман, нас обманули. Он вошёл в Сеть, взломал проверочный код, но срезался на старом коде Императора. Настоящий Туман знал, как его вскрывать. Я просто пригрозил ему пистолетом, я не собирался стрелять. И тут у него замигал коммуникатор. Видимо, он был настроен на код. Этот тип набросился на меня, повалил и отнял кольцо, – Принцесса шмыгнул носом. – Пока мы боролись, пистолет выстрелил. Нечаянно. 

Аомине стиснул зубы. Посмотрел на коммуникатор – датчик мигал зелёным, кольцо находилось в пределах этажа. 

– Кольцо было у тебя? – удивился Чуи. – Ты же передал его Императору.  
– Нет, не передал. Я попросил о возможности работать с Императором дальше. Он согласился и рассказал о Тумане. А теперь… 

Аомине оттолкнулся от стены и уже собирался шагнуть за угол, как его схватили за руку и дёрнули назад. Он резко обернулся, вскидывая пистолет. Рядом стоял Кагами, прижимая палец ко рту. Тихо.

– ...ни Тумана, ни кольца, ни этого самозванца. Что я скажу Императору? 

Кагами потянул за цепочку на шее. На ней висело кольцо. Аомине узнал бы его из тысячи подобных. Он выдохнул и несильно ударил Кагами в плечо. Со стороны лестницы на этаже показались Имаёши, Сакурай и Вакамацу. Внезапно в наушнике раздался голос Сацуки:   
– Если вы ещё в здании завода, немедленно уходите оттуда. Дистанционный снос.  
– Дистанционный снос, валим отсюда, быстро – негромко озвучил Аомине. Кагами вопросительно вскинул брови, но Аомине уже тянул его по направлению к лестнице. 

Остальные опережали их на один лестничный пролёт. Имаёши притормозил и оглянулся проверить, не слишком ли они отстали, и вдруг покачнулся, теряя равновесие. Совсем рядом раздался оглушительный взрыв, и ступени обрушились прямо перед Аомине и Кагами. Они едва успели остановиться, с трудом устояв на ногах.

Имаёши, весь в строительной крошке и пыли, смотрел на них снизу, задрав голову.

– Вы видели план, здесь есть и другие выходы! Бегите, пока всё не взлетело вместе с нами! – прокричал он, стараясь удержать равновесие: плита перекрытия под ним опасно трещала и грозила вот-вот обвалиться.

– Руку, Имаёши! – Сакурай с Вакамацу через пролом в ступенях пролётом ниже тянулись к нему. Имаёши сделал к ним один осторожный шаг, потом второй, а на третий здание содрогнулось от нового взрыва, и плита под ногами Имаёши гулко рухнула.

– Имаёши! – дернулся к провалу Аомине, но Кагами оттащил его.  
– Уходим! – прокричал он. – Мы сейчас ничем не поможем, там Бэмби и Коске, они ближе!

Аомине на бегу активировал наушник. Стены вокруг шли волной и падали за ними, будто плашки домино.

– Сацуки, мы не успели, вызывай сюда Службу Спасения!  
– Я уже их отправила. Кто-то ранен?  
– Надеюсь, что только ранен.

Они переглянулись с Кагами и помчались быстрее по казавшемуся бесконечным лабиринту из обрушившихся плит. Вывалились из здания, тяжело дыша: лёгкие готовы были взорваться. 

– Не останавливайся, – выдохнул Аомине. – Надо отойти подальше.

Кагами вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, размазав по лицу бетонную пыль. Солнце стояло высоко в небе, и ни одной тучи не было на горизонте.

***

Домой добрались только к вечеру, после того, как вырвались из цепких рук медиков, не желавших их отпускать. Имаёши госпитализировали, с ним остался Сакурай, выгнав всех из палаты. «Он под обезболивающими и спит. Завтра приходите», – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил он. И добавил: «Извините».

Дверь была открыта настежь. Аомине чертыхнулся: пистолет покоился с миром где-то под останками цементного завода. 

– Подожди здесь, – попросил он Кагами. Кагами недовольно нахмурился, но спорить не стал.

Аомине прошёл в гостиную. Его охватило чувство дежавю, только в этот раз весь коридор заливал солнечный свет.

– Вечер добрый, Аомине-кун, – Куроко глядел на него, не моргая, и слегка покачивался на носках. 

Добрый ли? 

– Тецу. – Аомине смотрел на Куроко и, к собственному удивлению, не чувствовал совсем ничего. Так непривычно. – Сацуки впустила тебя?  
– Ты же знаешь, мы всегда могли найти общий язык. С ней всё в порядке. Очень хорошая работа, Аомине-кун. Я бы даже сказал, эксклюзивная.  
– Я бы даже сказал, идеальная. Но ты же не о Сацуки пришёл поговорить? Или о ней?  
– Я хотел извиниться, – Куроко быстро облизал пересохшие губы, и Аомине неосознанно повторил за ним этот жест – некоторые привычки всё-таки никогда не меняются. Куроко говорил быстро, словно заранее подготовил всё, что хотел сказать. – Я не подумал, что информация о Сацуки может навредить тебе. Я и сказал-то всего одному человеку, но, видимо, совсем не тому, кому следовало. Я разберусь с этим сам, Аомине-кун. Меньше всего я хотел причинить тебе столько проблем.  
– Имаёши в больнице. Как, по-твоему, это проблема? – Аомине скрестил руки на груди.

Куроко моргнул раз, другой.

– Я разберусь с этим, – повторил он. – Никто больше не побеспокоит ни тебя, ни близких тебе людей.  
– А как же Сацуки?  
– Она выбрала тебя, Аомине-кун, это было понятно с самого начала. Ещё раз прошу прощения.

Аомине отступил в сторону, давая Куроко пройти, а потом долго стоял у дверей дома под ясным небом, глядя, как исчезает в прозрачном воздухе тонкая фигурка. 

– Тени прошлого? – спросил Кагами. Закатное солнце жгло красным огнём его макушку, казалось, будто волосы светятся изнутри – огненно-ярко.  
– Никаких теней, – мотнул головой Аомине и взъерошил пылающие волосы Кагами. – Только солнце. Ты в баскет играешь?  
– Конечно. Сделаю тебя на раз.

Аомине ухмыльнулся. 

– Попробуй. До десяти?  
– До двадцати! – Кагами потянул за цепочку на шее и толкнул Аомине плечом. – Кольцо до сих пор у меня.  
– Пусть болтается, тебе идёт. – Аомине толкнул в ответ.  
– Как думаешь, с Имаёши всё будет хорошо?  
– Будет. Обязательно будет хорошо и даже…  
– … лучше?  
– Лучше.

***

Имаёши полулежал на больничной койке. Аомине заметил, что он старался не морщиться от боли, но время от времени лоб прорезала морщина, а уголки губ болезненно кривились. 

– Как тебе пришло в голову её подключить? Сацуки? – Аомине опустился на стул рядом с койкой.   
– Должен же и нас кто-то страховать. А Сацуки умница, жаль, не успела отменить запуск, только время взрывов смогла изменить. Если бы рвануло со всех сторон, мы бы тут не сидели.  
– Спасибо…  
– Перестань, – прервал его Имаёши. – Я просто...  
– Нет, если ты сейчас опять скажешь, что просто любишь, когда люди тебе должны, я тебе врежу. Даже не посмотрю на все твои ушибы и переломы.   
– У меня сломано всего два ребра. Гораздо больнее было напороться на кусок арматуры. И как ты разговариваешь со своим семпаем? – расплылся в знакомой ухмылке Имаёши, и у Аомине камень с души упал: всё-таки видеть Имаёши в таком состоянии было страшно.  
– Ты мне не мамочка, – хмыкнул Аомине, подхватывая игру.  
– Мне иногда кажется, что я вам и за мамочку, и за всех родственников вместе взятых. Как я дошёл до жизни такой? – притворно вздохнул Имаёши и прижал руки к груди. – Где остальные?  
– За дверью, Бэмби не пустил. Сказал, что тебе нужен покой, а не балаган. Кагами остался внизу, не любит больницы. 

Имаёши пристально посмотрел на него.

– А ведь мне никто не поверит, – проговорил он, копируя интонации Аомине, – мне никто не поверит, что Аомине Дайки по уши втрескался.

Аомине отвёл взгляд, засунул руки в карманы, дёрнул плечом и поддел носком кроссовка отошедший кусок кафеля на полу.

– И что?  
– Ничего, – голос Имаёши прозвучал откровенно понимающе, и от этого захотелось закрыть лицо руками.   
– Когда ты не улыбаешься, то выглядишь ещё более жутко, чем обычно, – пробормотал Аомине.  
– Буду считать это комплиментом.  
– Иди ты.

В дверь просунулась голова Вакамацу.

– Можно? Пока Бэмби не видит.

Имаёши махнул рукой – заходи. Вакамацу вошёл, и следом за ним появился Сакурай.

– Ни на минуту нельзя оставить, – возмутился он.  
– Мне скучно здесь, – заявил Имаёши. – А ты забрал у меня даже видеофон.  
– Правильно сделал, ты же наверняка сразу бы в Сеть нырнул, – обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Вакамацу.  
– Я хотел узнать о последствиях травм. Мне чего-то недоговаривают. Это же не вы беспомощно валяетесь на больничной койке, – Имаёши поморщился.  
– Никто от тебя ничего не утаивает, а шрамы украшают мужчин, – тихо сказал Сакурай.  
– Дело говорит, – подтвердил Аомине.  
– Посмотрел бы я на вас на своём месте, – проворчал Имаёши.  
– Мы о тебе позаботимся, будешь как новенький, – Вакамацу опустил руку ему на плечо. Имаёши охнул.  
– Отойди от него, я сам, – сказал Сакурай и посмотрел на Имаёши с такой нежностью, что Аомине едва ли не впервые в жизни стало неловко.  
– Поправляйся, оставляю тебя в надёжных руках. Коске, пойдём.  
– Что?  
– Идём, говорю.

Аомине почти выволок Вакамацу из палаты.

– Чувства такта у тебя отродясь не бывало, я понимаю.  
– Да что такое?  
– Коске, ты иногда так тупишь.

Из палаты донёсся громкий звон: что-то упало и явно разбилось вдребезги.

– Уберите его от меня немедленно! – донёсся голос Имаёши. – Я умру не от ранений, а от Сакурая в палате!  
– Имаёши-сан…

Аомине вышел под палящее солнце и подставил лицо лучам. Чертовски хотелось улыбаться. И целоваться тоже. Кагами ждал его на парковке у байка. Заметил и подошёл, взял за руку, сжал пальцы.

– Лучше?

Аомине кивнул.

Лучше.


End file.
